


The pumpkin pie

by spookyharrypotterdiybat



Category: Coast to Coast-Lumosinlove, Sweater Weather-Lumosinlove
Genre: Fic-O-Ween, Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyharrypotterdiybat/pseuds/spookyharrypotterdiybat
Summary: Leo comes home to find his boyfriends acting a little too suspicious.
Relationships: Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay/ Finn O'Hara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fic-O-Ween 2020 (A Halloween SW/C2C Fic Fest)





	The pumpkin pie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



Leo was so glad Golie-practice was over for another week. It really was quite a lot Kasey did when all the others already made their way back home. Although it was Leo's choice to stay, he was more than relieved seeing his front door and planning dinner with his boys. 

He had bought pumpkins yesterday, since it was almost Halloween and he only made pumpkin pie once a year as a tradition. So he was very excited to finally have a taste of his family's delicious homemade pie. 

When he got up all of the stairs to their apartment, he could practically imagine Lo and Finn cuddling on the coach after a long day of practice, patiently waiting for him to come home and bake the pie he had been talking about a lot the last few- well, months let's face it. 

But that couldnt be what was happening in there. Because as he looked through his bag for his keys, he heard muffled shouts for behind the door. 

"Shit, shit, shit", that was definitely Finn's voice. 

And pretty much as soon as he had entered the room, he was- there is no other way to put it- attacked. Logan ran to him and hugged his waist turning Leo to face in the direction of the window. Finn joining them just a second later. 

"Hey, peanut. How was practise?", Finn asked, seemingly more interested than ever in the quite boring but exhausting drills he and Kasey ran through. 

When Leo just looked a bit surprised at the red-head's unusual interest, Lo gave Finn a look. The moment after he was kissing Leo's neck, just where he could reach without the blonde moving. Finn quickly followed and pressed soft kisses from Leo's cheek until he reached his mouth. Logan started to pull back a bit and it had the exact desired effect of Leo following him. The second Havard boy knew exactly what the other's plan was. He started to push Leo a bit in the direction of their bedroom and once Leo knew that they were moving with purpose he groaned. 

They knew exactly how tired he was after golie-practice. They knew he just wanted to eat, cuddle and sleep on those days. But they also knew it would be hard for him to just say he didn't want to. The problem was he did. He just wanted to cuddle and sleep in their arms way more. 

"Alright," Leo sighed, just as Finn and him pulled apart for air, "You know how drained I am after today. I'd really prefer to just make the pie for us and cuddle?" 

"Yeah, of course. We weren't going to do anything, we know your tired-tuesdays, Nutter Butter. But we just thought cuddling on our bed would be nicer?", Logan not quite stated more asked. 

"Yes, the sofa is overrated. Also you dont need to make that pie, Nutty. It's already pretty late, right?" Finn added. 

"Okay... You guys have been excited for me to bake that pie ever since I told you I can cook. Why have you so suddenly changed your mind? Also it is half past five..." Leo told them getting more confused by the second. 

"We can wait another day, peanut. We can see how tired you are." Logan explained, "No rush, really." 

Finn just nodded and pulled him closer to their bedroom. 

"Alright, if you dont want it today, I'll make it tomorrow that's fine." Leo placed a kiss on both or their foreheads, his boys relaxing their hold on him immediately. 

He was back though the door before they could do anything, though. "I'll just make myself a sandwich for dinner. Have you guys-" he went silent once he saw the kitchen. 

Logan and Finn, running after him, stopped and hid shyly behind the door frame. 

"What the hell happend here?!", Leo stormed through their kitchen seeing every single surface being covered in what looked like the insides of pumpkins. "Guys. Can you explain this to me?!" 

He turned around facing brown and red curls sticking out from either side of the door frame.  
Finn stepped out first, quickly being followed by Logan. 

"So...?" Leo started expectantly. 

"So Lo-", Finn started but was interrupted by Logan, "dont lie you wanted to try it too!" 

"Fine," Finn tried again, "we were so excited about Halloween coming up, right?" 

"And about your pumpkin pie!" 

"And about your pumpkin pie" Finn repeated. "But we also never really got to carve pumpkins, well, since I was like 4..." he trailed off. 

"So we decided...", Logan made a long pause. "itwouldbeagoodideatosurpriseyouwiththepumpkinswecarved?", he said smiling shyly. 

"Wait- how wrong can this have gone for the entire kitchen to look like the inside if Cinderellas carriage!?", Leo asked, less frustrated more confused and genuinely curious now. 

"Well, as we said. We dont know what we're doing..." Finn tried. "And we might have used a mixer to get the insides out..." Logan added slowly. 

Suddenly Leo's face completely relaxed out of its confusion, which was quickly replaced by the loud laughter his boys loved so much. 

"You went and mixed the pumpkin?! And- wh-" he started but broke off with laughter again. 

"Yes?" Logan and Finn said at the same time. 

"I love you, guys. And you know that, but sometimes I wonder how you're able to use a spoon correctly." Leo's gasped, his laugh barely fading. 

"Maybe you can teach us?" And as Logan suggested that, Leo's face went loving.  
"I will. Even if I know you won't listen. We'll make pumpkin soup tomorrow, okay?" 

Leo was about to open the fridge, when he slowly asked, "Can I at least see the pumpkins that nearly destroyed my mixer and our kitchen?" 

Now it was Finns turn to laugh. "Well, I would love to show you Logan's, but the mixer actually got more of the actual pumpkin than the insides...- but mine went pretty great considering." 

He went up to one of the cabinets - Leo had been wondering why all the washed plates were on the counter, now covered in slimy pumpkin- and got out one of the pumpkins Leo had bought.  
He turned it around. It had a wonky heart carved into it. The letters were barely readable, but Leo was pretty positive it was an 'F' in between two 'L"s. 

"What do you think? I mean it was my first try, so I know it's not perfect. Not even close, but-"  
Finn was cut off by Leo kissing him, and then the blonde was kissing Logan. It left them both in a daze. 

"I love it.", he told them honestly, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you could leave a comment it would help a lot.
> 
> My friend helped my a bit with the plot. So shout out to Caroline.


End file.
